


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Love Shot (EXO Music Video), Bisexual Oh Sehun, Bisexual Suh Youngho | Johnny, Gang Leader Suho, Gang Violence, Gangsters EXO, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mother Hen Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Music Video: Love Shot (EXO), Oh Sehun is Bad at Feelings, Oh Sehun-centric, Shooting Guns, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, gang exo, protective sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:05 AM**

"You're late again hyung."

Johnny tried not to blush in embarrassment at the teasing tone of Jaehyun's voice."Sorry Jaehyun-ah."He apologized sheepishly.Jaehyun just smiled at him."It's no problem hyung."He reassured the older boy."I just don't want you to get in trouble with the boss."


End file.
